


Guy Fieri vs Star Strek Vol. 2

by StickleUsedSplash



Series: Guy Fieri vs The World [8]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickleUsedSplash/pseuds/StickleUsedSplash
Summary: Well it had been a good run with the people who ready (aka nobody) and now I don't think I can go on. You will be sorely missed (nobody). And I have addressed you with a nice parting massage. Please be kind to yourself and then to others and give them a wink from time to time. Magic floats all around us and you can channel it into energy and you don't have to make fireballs or spirit bombs, you can use the magic of LIFE to make cookies, or maybe put on some deodorant (hahaha), and feel as though you've done it all through magic. AKA maybe I'll make another series with more Harry Potter.





	Guy Fieri vs Star Strek Vol. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, no one reads it so fucking it. I'll stop =( I thought it was a good script with lots of action and good amounts of sex that people enjoy. No kid raping, no unscentual sex mostly, and even pokemon and Harry Potter got in the mix. Transformers and Star Wars and Star Trek. And nobody likes this. Why? What can I do to make it better? I will do anything for people to life me. Anything, please, I loved to write and want to have people read my writings. And have a good time while having fun reading, and maybe touch themselves if that's what they do. I fell I have touched your heart =D and when I get into your heart, then MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! You are the best fans a pursen could ask about, and there will be many things to come! just tell me what you want.

Guy Fieri sat, sipping synthohol in Quark’s on Deep Space 9. Commander Benjamin Siskel walked in and slapped Guy on the back. “How the fuck are you, you ignorant piece of shit?”

Guy stood up, the synthohol stained the sides of his dyed blodne goatee, his breath was heavy with fear and sacrifices. “I’m Guy Fieri, and this is Diner Drive-Ins”

“And Dives!” Siskel yelled along with Guy as they hugged. 

Guy cuppes Siskel’s testes through his stunning starfleet uniform, “Still the best meatballs in the galaxy?”

Siskel smiled and put his head forward, “You want to taste them to make sure?”

Guy leaned in to Siskel’s ear and whispered, “Get the marinara sauce, bitch.”

Wonder Woman burst on to the station of Deep Space 9. “Security Alert beh beh beh.” And she walked to Guy and screamed with tears in her eyes, “You’re the one! You killed the Robins!”

“No way! I mean I had a hand in it but, no uh I!” Guy screamed as he ran away.

Wonder Woman throws her lasso at Guy and caught him in the Lasso of Truth. “Now tell, me, Guy, did you kill all the Robins?”

“I did,” Guy cried.

Wonder Woman pulled Guy closer to her, “And what do you have to say about yourself?”

Guy had tears all the way onto his belly, “I’m...I’m Darth-”

“That’s enough,” Siskel clapped his hands together and put them over his mouth, “You want to fuck her?” he asked Guy Fieri.

“Y-yes, C-c-com-mander.” Guy shivered as he cried.

Wonder Woman got angry, “JUSTICE LEAGUE ASSEMBLE!” 

Cyborg, Superman, Flash, Aquaman and Black Lightning all showed up. “What this do? Who he?” asked Black Lightning in a jive short hand (if you know what I’m saying m’lords Shaman)

Flash ran around and enclosed everyone in a time standstill. “I’ve got everyone stopped in this moment of time.”

Guy cried, “Why do you think I’m a bad guy? I as killing Robins only to protect myself. They all killed the Taco Trio!”

“Better shut this little asswipe up or he’s going to need...surgery (inside joke, but so worth it).” screamed Aquaman with his underwater itchfork.

Guy! Screamed siskel, “Use your Megatron Attack!”

Guy turned into Megatron, but before he started, Cyborg got into him. “I’m gonna be here until I geeze! Cause this is what I call, MINDFUCK!” and Cyborg and the justice League all laughed.

“How do I get out of this one?” Guy asked as he twirled the dice in his hands.

Q sat behind the DM gate and raised an eyebrow, “That’s for you to figure out, is it not?”

“Yeah,” said Guy Fieri, “but this one is hard. I’d have to roll three crits just to beat Wonder Woman alone; and that’s without the rest of the Justice League there.”

Q, who had been busy eating a slice of pizza, wiped his greasy ass hands on a thin ass napkin, “Maybe you weren’t meant to fight, Guy...maybe you were meant to lose.”

Guy chomped a bite of his burger (the one with two all beef patties, spectacular sauce, cheese , lettuce, pickles, and a few other things.), “Damn,” he said while chewing, “I’ve got no right to fight for the aight blight and hey-wha’s happening?”

‘It’s me nightmare!’ screamed Rey Mysterio inside of Guy Fieri Spaceship.

John Cena, Rey Mysterio and Gohan were hanging out. Then one day they decided to go to space. Then Guy killed Kylo Ren and trained for Wrestlemania. Though Guy lost Wrestlemania at the end, he still got on a good side of Vince Macmahon. And they enjoyed tacos until the old man died. Guy was at the side of the hospital bed when Vince died.

Because of something he ate earlier, Guy had a fever dream about crazy sexual escapades, crossovers that didn’t make any sense, and a lot of weird, non-sequitors. But it was just his stomach grumbling. Guy never went into space. He was just asleep the whole time. The next morning he would get up, wash up, put on his best bowling shirt, and be at his show. And you know what? That’s what he did, because Guy deserves a good ending after all he’s been through.

“I really just have to lose?” asked Guy as he chomped away on his burger, “that’s it?”

“You get the good ending,” Q smiled, “the good ending is what you deserve.”

“I’m happy,” Guy smiled, “all I had to do was lose. I’ve been fighting so hard for whart believe on. And now all I have to do is go with it.”

Well. That just about does it for Guy and his merry band of misfits. I had to kill a lot of people to make my point. Friends aren’t foolish. If you havve a friend who is being foolish, please reach out them and have them give you a call, sometimes just to hear your voice. Eat a meal at them and pull them out of despair with a joke. Here’s a good one: Knock knock. Who’s there? These always cheer me up, and I bet they will a friend too. And by the way, parents are about looking out for you, so don’t back talk them, do what they want (as long as it’s safe and you feel okay with it, but if they make you uncomfortable then call the police and step outside, maybe say you just need some fresh air, or maybe say you have to meet a friend, okay?) You can be the parent that the friend who is foolish needs. “Are you done?” asked Guy Fieri. Yes Guy, almost. “Please hurry, you are writing and I’m trying to live in my good life.” said Guy Fieri, “But with you writing, I am suspended here, ailmentating.” It’s funny though, because if I stop writing you live a life in my mind and the viewer’s mind, but it is not tangible. When I write, you live a tangible life. “Then there are several Guy Fieri’s out there that live all at once, and they are all me.” said Guy Fieri. But the only you is the one that exists here in the page. Hey! What does it sound like when a writing person runs out of things to write about? It sounds like this!


End file.
